Why Me?
by sapphermine
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera needs Tsuna to act as Yamamoto's girlfriend for a week. Tsuna hesitantly agrees. YamaGoku. Eventual HibaTsuna. AUish. OOC galore.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, there is a plot. Yes, the first chapter is crack. No, I can't write humor. And yes, I know it'll probably suck. Hearing all that, do you still want to read this?

**Why Me?  
Chapter One**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please? With sprinkles on top?"

Tsuna turned away from the TV to look at Yamamoto long enough to say, "No."

"Aww, come on Tsuna! Just this once! Please?!"

"Yada!"

Yamamoto stood in front of the TV screen, "Please, Tsuna?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? No!"

"Onegai, Tsuna!" Yamamoto pleaded at a scowling Tsuna, "You're the only one I can ask! No one else would suffice! Please! Please do this for me as well as Gokudera!"

Tsuna sighed, he was always weak whenever his friends asked him for favors, but, "Yamamoto-kun, you know that we're friends, right? And that I'll do anything for you guys, right? I'll even give my life up for all of you if it means it means I could save you all from death! But… But I can't just do this! I can't Yamamoto!"

"But… you dressed like that once before, right? Why can't you do it now? The cause is good!"

"I have never, in my life, agreed to dress like that. If you remember, I was _forced_ to dress up like that! I mean, why in the world would I—argh! I still don't wanna!" Tsuna said, standing up to turn off the TV.

"But… But it looked so good on you! Everyone thought you were really a—,"

"Don't. Say. It." Tsuna said, flopping back down in the couch. He cradled his head and mumbled, "I don't wanna hear it, don't wanna listen to that, don't wanna remember that, don't wanna dress like that ever again! So don't force me to wear anything even remotely _close_ to that EVER AGAIN!"

"C'mon Tsuna! Just this once! Please?! I'm begging you! I'll do whatever you want me to! I'll even ask Gokudera to stop being so energetic around you! I'll make you bentos everyday! I-I'll even ask Reborn to lay off on your training for a week! I'll even do your chores for you! Just please! I beg of you Tsuna! Help us! Just pretend you're my girlfriend for a week! Just for the Golden Week! Nothing more, nothing less! Just pleeeease!"

Tsuna shook his head, defeated, "Why me? Why should I pretend I'm your girlfriend? Wouldn't Gokudera be—,"

"Mad? Jealous?" Tsuna nodded. Yamamoto chuckled, "Gokudera _is_ the reason why I'm asking you."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Yamamoto scratched his head, "Well… You see, my mother's relatives are staying with us till her death anniversary. And my dad… kinda slipped."

"Slipped? What do you mean—,"

"He slipped. He told everyone that I was already 'taken' and that my 'precious one' was really special."

Tsuna was unconvinced, "So? What do you need me for?"

"Well… My mom's relatives aren't really the open-minded type of people. They even went against mom and dad's wedding before. And… If they find out that I'm taken _by a guy__…_ I don't think they'd let it slide away just like that. I reckon they'd take me with them to _cleanse_ me off my sins or exorcise me from the demon that's possessing my body or something."

"So? Why are you asking me to dress up like a girl to pretend I'm your girlfriend?"

"Because… They asked me to bring my 'precious one' home so they could meet her. But my 'precious one' isn't exactly the type of girl they want. My 'precious one' isn't exactly a girl either."

"Why me? What have I got that Haru, Kyoko or Bianchi or any other girl dying to grovel at your feet don't have?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Well, you've got balls."

"Drop the jokes, I'm being serious here. Why can't you just choose some other girl in school? From a girl in your fanclub? Or Gokudera-kun's fanclub? I know they'd _kill_ to get a chance to pretend to be your girlfriend. I mean, they could probably _pretend _better than I can! Who knows! Some of them might be pretending right now?!"

"Tsuna… That's the point. Some of those girls pretend too much. If they say something like marriage… Who knows what'll happen then?!"

"Then how about Kyoko or Haru? It's just pretending for a week, right? They'd help you out I'm sure."

"I know they'd be willing to help us out but Haru doesn't live around here plus we don't go to the same school. Kyoko has Ryohei as a brother. Not that I don't like him –because I do- but… Ryohei's a bit too honest for a normal person. I can't have him blurt out that we're just pretending!"

"You've… got a point there."

Yamamoto nodded, "So Gokudera and I are in a pinch. If they find out, what Gokudera and I built up might go to waste. I don't want to have to start all over again. I really, truly, honestly love Gokudera and I just don't want anything bad to happen to him. I don't want him to hear whatever bad things my relatives have got to say over the kind of relationship we have. I don't want him to be the butt of their anger because he doesn't deserve it. I-I don't want to see him sad. Tsuna, please… If they find out, they might separate us and I don't want that to happen… And even if we manage to win in the end—,"

Tsuna raised his hand and said, "Stop. I don't want to hear about that anymore."

"Tsuna…"

Smiling, Tsuna said, "You've really changed, haven't you? If something like this happened before, you wouldn't be panicking this much, would you?"

"No, I don't think so," Yamamoto replied, laughing.

"Ugh. I give up," collapsing on the couch, Tsuna mumbled, "I'll do whatever you want me to."

But before Yamamoto could celebrate, Tsuna suddenly sat up, glancing suspiciously around the room he said, "Yamamoto, come to think of it, where _is_ Gokudera?"

"Ahaha! Well! Gokudera is… Gokudera was…"

Suddenly, a loud 'BANG!' was echoed around the room. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto looked to where the sound had come from to find a panting Gokudera carrying a somewhat large paper bag.

After catching his breath, he screamed, "Yamamoto! Tenth! I've bought it!"

"Bought what?"

Yamamoto chuckled nervously, "Now, now, Go-kun, Tsuna's just agreed a while ago, we mustn't rush him. Just keep that for a little while."

Gokudera visibly glowered, "You _told_ me to buy this—this _thing_ in _that_ kind of store immediately because we need it fast and you say I have to _keep_ this _thing_?! Why do I have to keep this?! You keep it! I've had enough of looking so _stupid_ carrying this _thing_ around!"

"Rush me? _Thing?_" Tsuna said, looking at Yamamoto and Gokudera with a particular gleam in his eyes, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Tenth! This-this guy! He _forced _me to go to—,"

"Go-kun!!" Yamamoto said, placing his hand over Gokudera's mouth. Wrapping an arm around Gokudera's shoulders he led him to a corner of Tsuna's living room, out of earshot from Tsuna and whispered, "Look, we can't tell him we already _bought_ the clothes he's going to wear! He might freak out even more! And that's the least thing we want to happen. He's already agreed to do this with a lot of persuasion and begging on my part. And if he finds out about that dress _and_ that we've asked Kyoko and Haru to dress him up _before_ telling him, he might altogether refuse." Yamamoto's eyes softening, he whispered sadly, "We can't fail at this, Ha-chan."

Gokudera sighed and said, "I know we can't afford to let your relatives know. I know the Tenth might flip out and refuse. I _know_! But… but buying clothes in a very popular women's clothing line with _everyone_ looking at you," Gokudera growled, voice growing louder and louder by the word, "is kind of EMBARASSING! Do you know how many women asked me if they could help me pick out clothes for my girlfriend?! Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?! Some of them even giggled behind my back, whispering stuff like, 'He's so cute he's picking clothes for his girlfriend!' and 'Awww… How sweet, I wish my guy would do that for me' with such high pitched and whiny voices! Some of the girls were even asking me what kind of girl I was buying the clothes for and gave me TIPS! _Tips_ to pick the right kind of clothes for a girl for crying out loud! I didn't know what to _say_ back to them! But every time I replied, all of them _giggled_! Giggled and laughed and… DAMN YOU, TAKESHI! That was _the_ most horrifying experience in my _whole_ friggin' life! How could you—,"

Forcing Gokudera to come closer to him, Yamamoto growled, "Hayato. Shut up." And promptly kissed him.

Yamamoto pulled away quickly, smiling, he saw a blushing Gokudera holding a hand over his mouth, "Wha-wha-what was that for, YOU JERK!!!" And got a punch to the face as a reward.

"Maa, Go-kun… That was just a quick kiss!"

"It's not that!"

Yamamoto raised a brow, 'Oh, so it wasn't the kiss, huh? Does this mean I could kiss him anytime I want?'

"It's rude to kiss in front of the Tenth, bastard!"

'Heh. I knew it was that,' Yamamoto thought, chuckling to himself, "But, Tsuna doesn't mind." Saying that, Yamamoto turned to where they left Tsuna, "Right, Tsu—," and felt his heart race with dread.

Tsuna had probably stood up in the middle of Yamamoto and Gokudera's rant, which was why they didn't notice him inching towards the ominous package. Suddenly getting their gears working, both of them raced to where Tsuna was, hoping they'd be able to snatch it away from Tsuna before he opened it. Tsuna may have been a No Good before, but after Reborn's Training Regime from Hell, he had shaped up, getting quite terrifying when the need arises. Yamamoto and Gokudera knows that Tsuna would _never_ hurt family. But this was a different story. And on a whole different level.

"Tsuna! Don't open—", "TENTH!! DON'T OPEN IT YET!" They had screamed. But Tsuna had already crossed the room to where Gokudera had dropped the thing near the door. With wide eyes, Yamamoto and Gokudera watched as Tsuna opened the package painstakingly slow.

Tsuna had heard his friends' scream to _not_ open the thing. But he was curious so he opened it… only to find out that the proverb, '_Curiousity__ kills the cat'_ was true.

Pulling the thing out, he forcedly smiled, "What is _this_?!"

Nervous chuckles were heard from his friends, "Eh… It's a dress."

"A dress? I can see that. I can see _three_ dresses in here."

"Ah… That's right, three dresses." Smiling nervously, Gokudera whispered to Yamamoto, "What do we now, smart ass? He's seen it."

"I don't know," Yamamoto whispered back, equally nervous, "I've never seen Tsuna as mad as this."

Hearing Tsuna's defeated sigh, they both looked back at him. "Tsuna?"

"I give up. I honestly give up. You guys have thought about this a lot, haven't you? To buy a dress even if I haven't agreed yet."

"Well," Gokudera began, "We knew you'd agree anyway. That's what's so admirable about you. If it's family, you'd do anything, even if it means you'd have to give up your ego – or your life. We tried to _not_ get you into this mess, but nothing else would work. I-I'm really sorry for involving you in our affairs, Tenth! I promise you! No one else, apart from those who already know, would hear about this!"

"I do hope no one else would know. Imagine how Kyoko would react if she knew I'd dress up as a _girl_! I wouldn't be able to live it down!"

"Ahahaha… Right."

That nervous laugh made Tsuna suspicious, "What do you mean by, 'Ahahaha… Right'? Does she know?!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera tried not to look at Tsuna's eyes. "Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun! DOES SHE KNOW?! Who else knows?!"

"We couldn't exactly tell you right away what we were planning. I mean, we were going to ask you to become a girl for a week! We thought you'd refuse profusely and ask us to think of someone else. So we asked other people for their opinion on the matter."

"Asked their opinion on what?"

"On you becoming a girl."

"Why'd you go around and ask _that_ of all things?!"

"We couldn't think of anyone else! Haru and Kyoko were out of the question. Bianchi's too mature to look like she's taken by someone like Yamamoto. And…"

"And?"

"And I don't think I can act like I love someone if isn't Gokudera or you."

Tsuna was silenced with that. After a while and considerably less agitated he said, "Then why not Gokudera-kun? Why me?"

"Because they've seen me and Yamamoto together accidentally. If I dress up and they notice I was that boy they caught with their nephew doing those kinda _stuff_, I don't think it'll end pretty."

"I can't believe you do stuff in public."

Blushing madly, Gokudera quickly replied, "We don't! TENTH! WE DON'T! We were in this bastard's room… And then they just suddenly barged in and saw us…. Err…"

Tsuna laughed hard.

"TENTH! We were just kiss—I-I honestly can't say it in public…"

In between gasps, Tsuna said, "Gomen ne, Gokudera-kun. I shouldn't have laughed."

"I'm really sorry for involving you in this…"

Smiling, Tsuna replied, "Iie. If it means I could help maintain your happy relationship, I'll do it. But," he said, turning to face Yamamoto, "Did your dad really slip and say you were already taken or did Gokudera slip and accidentally told me the real reason why you need me to pretend I'm your girlfriend?"

Gokudera blanched. Yamamoto only laughed.

"So. Who else knows?"

Before both of them could answer, a quiet but deadly voice called, "Tsuna."

Looking down, Tsuna saw Reborn, suddenly appearing yet again, cocking his gun at him, "Reborn! What the—,"

"I agreed to let you dress up, Tsuna. As the next Boss of the Vongola, you need to be able to adapt well to every kind of situation. That is why I'm turning this into training. If they notice you're pretending, if anyone else aside for those who know finds out, if you fail, I'll make you pay with training twice as hard."

"B-but! Reborn! Isn't that—argh! Training?! Training for what, anyway?!"

"Espionage. Decoy. Take your pick. You have to be well versed with disguising yourself to accomplish that and more. As the next Vongola, you need to learn many different skills. For now, you haven't even reached half of the skills needed to be even considered dangerous."

And before Tsuna could complain, the door opened, revealing his mom, Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko, Lambo and I-pin carrying large shopping bags and groceries.

"Tadaima!" They chorused.

"Okaeri," Tsuna said and smiled at Kyoko.

Upon hearing his voice, however, everyone turned to greet him but upon seeing Tsuna carrying a _dress_ Haru, Kyoko and Nana squealed in delight.

"Kyaaaaaaa Tsuna! That dress looks absolutely fantastic! I have no doubts that it'd look so good on you!"

_Nooooo__! Kyoko! That dress would look so horrible on me!_

"Tsuna! I can just imagine what that dress would look like on you! I'd have to think of the color of make-up that would match with that! Kyaaa! I can't wait to dress you up, Tsuna!"

_Make-up?!__ What the—_

"Oh my, Tsu-kun! What a lovely dress! I never mentioned it but I've always wanted to have a daughter! Oh Tsu-kun! Thanks for agreeing with this!"

_Not you too, Mom! I didn't agree to dress up because I wanted to!_

"Tsuna, I'll make a special diet for you. You need to keep that slim figure if you want to look good in dresses."

_No thanks. I'd rather keep my life than keep slim._

"If you fail, Tsuna, remember the consequences."

_Reborn…__ You never fail to seek out situations to torture me, do you?!_

"Baka Tsuna's gonna wear a dress! Baka Tsuna's gonna wear a dress! Baka Tsuna's gonna wear a dress!"

_Argh__Lambo__! You don't have to say it! It hurts even thinking about it!_

Tsuna's head was swirling by the time they finished giggling and fawning and _laughing_ over his soon-to-be-worn dress and predicament.

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun," he heard himself say, "Why the _heck_ did you tell _all_ of them?!"

* * *

Was everyone too out of character? I'll try to keep their personalities in check the next chapter.:D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Me?  
Chapter Two**

He wasn't able to realize it then, but his family knowing about this was a good thing.

A very,_ very_ good thing.

He can't even _begin_ to imagine how hard it would have been to hide dressing up! If no one knew, if his mom or Haru or Kyoko or Bianchi didn't know, he didn't think he would have been able to wear the friggin' dress properly or put _make-up _on or walk on those _cursed_ shoes! How in the world can women walk on those _building__-like tall_ things! Thankfully, seeing how hard it was for him to walk, his mom had bought him less tall ones. But they were still a pain anyway!

Feeling less embarrassed about his predicament, he sighed. He was thankful that Yamamoto and Gokudera had asked and told reliable people about this. But it didn't mean he'd thank them for that!

From downstairs he heard his mom yell, "Tsu-kun! It's almost time! Better wear your dress already! Do you want me to send Haru and Kyoko up to help you?"

Gulping and feeling his heart beat a little more quickly, he yelled back, "No mom! I think I got the hang of this!" whispering, he told himself, "I hope." He blinked, "Or should I say, 'I hope I'd never get used to wearing a dress'?"

Pulling out his worst nightmare from the closet, he grimaced and wore it gingerly. Looking at himself in the mirror, he felt his stomach start to flutter, "Ugh. I feel horrible... Why in the world do all weird things happen to me?"

Suddenly, he heard a 'click' in the corner of his room. He didn't turn to see what it could be. Because, why bother? He knew it would only be Reborn, cocking his gun to threaten him again.

"Tsuna, I won't be coming with you because Yamamoto's relatives might turn suspicious."

Tsuna visibly sighed, 'Thank god…'

"But it doesn't mean that you can slip up and fail. Remember Tsuna, even the walls have eyes and ears."

Tsuna almost fainted.

"Tsuna! Do you need help in there?"

Hearing Kyoko's voice, Tsuna immediately straightened up. Trying to straighten the creases in the dress, he called, "Errr… I think I'll need help with my hair."

Outside, he heard them giggle. Tsuna sighed, 'They'll never get over this, would they?'

"You guys can come in."

Upon opening the door, Haru and Kyoko couldn't help but giggle even more. Tsuna didn't _know_ it, but the dress somehow _fit__s _him. It's a phenomenon that can't be explained but it's true. Sawada Tsunayoshi looked _good _in a dress. And terribly so.

"Oh Tsuna, look at you! That dress really fits you!"

"Haru, please. I don't think I could take anymore of that. How can a dress look good on me?! I'm a guy, for crying out loud!"

Kyoko giggled, "Well, have you looked at yourself in the mirror yet?"

Tsuna inwardly frowned, 'Of course I have! That's why I say I don't look good in this _thing_!' Outwardly, he said, "Of course."

"Have you looked at yourself _properly_?"

Tsuna turned to the mirror again. Looking at himself, he only saw a boy in a dress. And in him, a voice whispered that a boy _shouldn't_ be in a dress. A boy and a dress just don't add up. A boy in a dress is humiliating. A boy –_himself_ in a dress just… doesn't look good. He sighed. What was there to see? What was Kyoko trying to tell him? Wasn't he looking closely enough?

"I still don't get what you mean, Kyoko."

Kyoko and Haru shared a look between themselves. Smiling, Kyoko sagely said, "Just wait, Tsuna. See how everyone would look at you. Maybe then, you'll see. You'll see just what everyone else is seeing. In any case," she said, brightening considerably, "Let's start, Tsuna! I'll straighten up your hair. Haru can fix your dress and can help you wear your flats. Oh, after we're done with you, you won't even recognize yourself!" And both of the girls in the room proceeded to giggle uncontrollably.

Discretely, Reborn disappeared yet again, leaving a whispered '_Baka__Tsuna__' _to float around listlessly albeit unnoticed around the room.

* * *

"How's Tsuna?" greeted Nana as Haru and Kyoko both came down from Tsuna's room. 

"He's still unconvinced," Haru replied, giggling, "Haru still can't believe he thinks he doesn't look good in the dress. Even Haru's a little jealous of him!"

"Really now? I want to see him in the dress then!"

"You'd be really surprised, oba-chan! You wouldn't even recognize him anymore! Tsuna denies it so heavily that he convinced himself that he doesn't look good at all. I'm a little amazed by how Tsuna looks! I thought it was going to be a little awkward at first and that it'd probably take a lot of effort on our part to make him look convincingly like a girl but it didn't take too much effort at all! We put him in a dress, comb his hair down, add a little make-up and that's it!"

The three women laughed. Hard.

Tsuna was, at that exact moment, at the top of the stairs, _'They're laughing. Oh god, are they laughing at me? Kyoko wouldn't have lied, would she?! Or maybe she just said that I looked good in this dress to make me feel better? Oh god…__I'm __gonna__ mess up bad. Yamamoto's __relatives'll__ probably see right through me from the moment they see me! I'm so sorry, Yamamoto-kun, __Gokudera__-kun! __Oh __kami__ please save me!__ I__'m starting to really__ hate this day.__'_

Slowly, he went down the stairs, dread and disgust filling up his psyche. He didn't realize it, but thinking fatally like that had been his worst habit. It was a habit that always ensured that he would fail; a habit that had probably led to him being called 'No Good'. He was slowly letting it go, but old habits do die hard.

Finally getting down the stairs, he took painfully slow steps towards the living room where Haru, Kyoko and his mom were. Cautiously he said, "I'm ready…"

* * *

Nana had been excited to see how her son would look like in a dress. She knew it was hard for a boy to dress up and pretend to be a girl, and knew that it was especially hard for her Tsu-kun. He had just gotten confidence in himself recently and she'd be damned if all that went down the drain. Everyone had worked hard for her son to be able to feel a little more confident in himself and she knew that even one simple thing could break all that. But, this was something she knew would greatly help her son. Secretly, she hopes that her Tsu-kun would realize that, no matter how ugly he looks, how stupid he gets or how angry and frustrated and violet he becomes, his friends would still _remain_ his friends. She hopes that her son would realize that, even if he dresses up and he looked ugly, even if he pretends and messes up, even if he suddenly quit, his friends wouldn't take it against him nor would they leave him. She hopes that through this, her son might come to realize how important he is to her and everyone else in and out of his Family. She hopes that learning all that would enable in her son the confidence to be himself. And be proud of it, even with the mars and scars he might have. 

So when she heard a forlorn, "I'm ready," by the stairs, her heart broke a little. Inwardly she thinks she might have done something wrong. And she berated herself terribly for that. But seeing her son in full view, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise and delight.

Oh how lovely he looked!

"Tsu-kun! You look fantastic in that dress!" she couldn't help but blurt. Seeing her son wince, she frowned sadly. Did he think he looked so ugly in that dress? Or is he thinking we're laughing at him because of his predicament?

Slowly, she walked towards his son. She knew he didn't like it when she fusses over him in front of people but this was a situation where she knew she _had_ to do it. Smiling sadly, she looked straight at her son, hoping he could see what she wanted to say expressed in her eyes.

Carefully, she wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him close, she whispered so only he could hear, to his ear, "Oh Tsu-kun… Please believe us. We know this is hard for you but you don't have to beat yourself up needlessly. Because… Even if you look so hilarious in a girl's outfit and even if you don't, you'll still be my Tsuna. So don't ever feel bad for doing something wrong or for messing something up, everyone will still support you and care for you and love you. Because that is what Family is, isn't it?"

Hesitantly, she let him go. With a smile on her face, she loudly said, "Cheer up, Tsu-kun. You can do this. Gambatte!"

And then she saw him smile. A smile so sincere that her heart broke; broke into many, many pieces that it was impossible to mend. But from the broken pieces came new life; A new heart. New Hope.

He had seen.

And she knew that what she secretly hoped could and _would_ come true.

* * *

Tsuna began feeling a little better after hearing his mom's little speech. 

So he smiled at her, extremely grateful, and said, "Thanks, mom. I'll do my best."

It was at that moment that they heard the doorbell ring. And then he felt the dread rising from within him again.

"It must be them," Haru chirps, delighted, "Haru will open the door for them!"

Kyoko comes over to him and placed her hand on his arm, "Don't worry, Tsuna! They'll like it!"

Tsuna groaned, "It's okay if they don't like it. I just don't want to see them laugh."

Laughing, Kyoko said, "Oh I don't think they'll laugh!"

Tsuna groaned again, louder this time, "I hope you're right, Kyoko-chan…"

But Kyoko was right, though.

Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't laugh. In fact, their reactions were _far_ from it.

* * *

I hope that no one's disappointed by this one.:D 

Many thanks to those who reviewd the first chapter!  
To IcedCandy, Craze Izumi, Momo-chan, Joce, Anime and all that other stuff, Jack, manga4life, Shinsei, goodemily547, AnimeLuverr, Ikary, cheeful-pinkstar, BTC, heartphelia, haha:D, Someone and Nicolet thank you all so much for taking the time to review!:D

To Anime and all that other stuff, AnimeLuverr, Draycos, IcedCandy, Joce, Momo-chan, Shinsei, Yuki342, goodemily547, kix-prue and manga4life thanks for the favorties! I hope I hadn't disappointed you guys with this!

Anyway! Thanks for reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a looong time since I posted the first two chapters. Now I'm getting this posted finally.:D Honestly, it's been sitting in my computer for a long time too (ever since I left the forums), but I just never got the chance to finish it.

Jack, Shinsei, Momo-chan, are you _still _flooding the forums?:D Anyway, hello to everyone there!

* * *

**Why Me?  
Chapter 3**

When Yamamoto and Gokudera found themselves in a situation wherein they had to choose between their relationship and their family, their world almost tore apart. Any normal person would feel the same way. So, when none of their efforts seemed to work to straighten things out, they had to think of other things to save both their relationship and Yamamoto's father's reputation. Obviously, they couldn't tell the truth, as it would damage Yamamoto's father's position in the family. They couldn't make Yamamoto's aunts believe that Gokudera was, in fact, female, since he is so _obviously_ not. The only way out of it, as they saw it, was to make someone else pose as Yamamoto's girlfriend, that is, till Yamamoto's aunts believe that him and Gokudera were just 'playing around' in Yamamoto's room that night.

That was where the problem lay though. Who could they _possibly_ ask to pose as Yamamoto's girlfriend during his aunt's stay? Surely, there were a lot of girls they could choose from. Most of them would probably kill to act his girlfriend for a period of time. But both Yamamoto and Gokudera knew that they couldn't ask one of Yamamoto's 'fan girls', as it would pose serious consequences in the future. Plus, the girl might get into acting too much. That would definitely convince Yamamoto's aunts well enough, but that was the problem. If they convinced the aunts too well, said aunts might force Yamamoto to marry said girl –which is definitely a NO.

So, upon taking note of that, they only had to choose among the girls they knew wouldn't get too absorbed in the acting. They had to choose someone who wasn't interested in Yamamoto in _any_ way, therefore reducing the chance that said aunts would force them to marry. In saying that, there were only a few that they knew personally who had _no interest_ in Yamamoto whatsoever, but then, this girl had to be good at acting too, had to be good at fooling said aunts to believe that she and Yamamoto were really dating.

That was where they were stumped. Haru _definitely _couldn't take the role. She was too obsessed with Tsuna to ever see Yamamoto in that kind of way. Kyoko was out of the question too, as that would entail including Ryohei in the plan, and including Ryohei in a plan where the main goal was _discretion_ isn't a good idea. At all. Bianchi was way too old for the part. Chrome, though shy and sweet and really perfect for the role, had Mukuro living with her that it would be impossible to ask her for cooperation without taking Mukuro into consideration, and taking Mukuro into consideration isn't a good thing either, as it was impossible to read Mukuro's every move. Plus the young man had a knack of doing very strange things unexpectedly.

This was what led them to believe that they could ask no one else but the one person they knew would be really perfect to pose as Yamamoto's lover. This was someone who had _no interest_ in Yamamoto in any way, someone who could definitely act the part convincingly without giving off signs that she and Yamamoto had to be married immediately. This person was none other than the Tenth, soon-to-be Boss of the Vongola. At least, Gokudera thought Tsuna would be perfect for the part. Yamamoto however, merely laughed at the suggestion, very politely pointing out that Tsuna was very much _male_. At which point Gokudera bursts out that Tsuna could do everything perfectly if he was given the change, to which Yamamoto only laughed again in response, seeing that Gokudera practically worships the boy. Yamamoto can't help but be envious of Tsuna at times like these. It was at times like these too, though, that Yamamoto loved most, as moments like these always gave him the chance to steal a kiss from his raving lover to shut him up. They always earned him punches but _hey_, they were always worth it anyway.

And so, they find themselves in a middle of a crisis. How in the world do they get Tsuna to pose for them? Dressing up as a girl was one thing, just imagining the humiliation is painful! Convincing Reborn was another thing as well. How do they get Reborn to work with them? But as they were pretty desperate, both of them braved the waters and talked to Reborn first. Surprisingly, it was easy enough to convince the hit man. He even offered to help. With Reborn going along with their plan, they only had to convince the rest of the family to support them as well.

It was easy enough ensuring the support of Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi and Nana, as all four of them had squealed in delight upon hearing that they had to dress Tsuna in a, well, dress. They had problems regarding the babies, as they had just continued trying to kill each other off, but they had their support in the end as well. Ryohei had exclaimed his support to the extreme! They couldn't contact Chrome, Chikusa or Ken, but they figured the less people who knew the better. The only one left to get their plan going was Tsuna himself.

How in the world do they convince Tsuna?

Yamamoto volunteered. And he succeeded. Now both him and Gokudera were on their way to Tsuna's house to clean out some glitches in the plan before they meet Yamamoto's aunts, which was, as a matter of fact, happening later in the afternoon.

Upon entering the house though, disbelief, shock and astonishment were the ones that greeted them. Because standing in the middle of the living room was the Tenth himself, dressed in a light blue dress that accentuated his lithe form. To say the least, Tsuna was a sight to see.

"Juudaime…"

"Tsuna… that's just…"

Tsuna couldn't be bothered with those words though, "Hideous, huh? I can't believe you talked me into this."

Immediately, Gokudera traversed the distance between him and the Tenth, explaining how that wasn't true in a flurry. Yamamoto only laughed, mentioning that that wasn't what he was trying to imply at all. Tsuna, however, remained unconvinced.

Frowning despite the approval, Tsuna fidgeted in his dress. It was good that Yamamoto and Gokudera hadn't laughed, otherwise he might have dropped the act altogether. It wasn't that he didn't want to help his friends because he wanted very much to do so. He just didn't see why it had to be him. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be him? Sure he was the soon-to-be 10th Boss of the Vongola, sure he was their 'leader', and sure they had gone through a lot together. But that didn't mean that he could do _anything_ and _everything_, right? He couldn't even believe they got out of every life-threatening situation unscathed and very much alive, couldn't believe that _he_ had contributed to that.

Yamamoto noticed Tsuna's frown. Honestly speaking, Tsuna looked absolutely adorable in the dress. Yamamoto had never been surprised in his life. The last time Tsuna was in a dress he had still looked like a boy, albeit, a very pretty one. But now, with the make-up and shoes and brushed-down hair, Yamamoto would wager that if ever he saw Tsuna walking on the streets wearing that without knowing it was Tsuna in the first place, he would have definitely whistled in admiration should he pass him by. He had doubted Gokudera's decision on asking Tsuna before, now he can't help but utter a silent 'thank you' for believing him and going ahead with the plan. Chuckling to himself, Yamamoto thinks that if he hadn't fell in love with the white-haired boy next to him, and saw Tsuna in _that_, for sure, he'd probably be acting like Gokudera around the boy. Still, he can't see himself loving anyone else beside said white-haired boy next to him. Nevertheless, Tsuna's quite the temptation.

Seeing that Tsuna was still wearing a frown on his face, he went up to the boy and said, "It's gonna be all right, Tsuna. I doubt my aunts would notice you're a boy." Laughing as he scratched at the back of his head, he added, "I doubt _anyone_ would notice you're a boy!"

That only made Tsuna frown even more, though.

"I don't like this. Not at all."

Hearing Tsuna's not-so-good reaction, Gokudera began to rave how sorry he was for dressing Tsuna up, for putting him in this mess, for being so stupid for being caught, for everything else he had thought was his fault.

Tsuna could only grimace in response. Honestly, no matter how seemingly manly Gokudera is, it's at times like these Tsuna seriously doubts Gokudera's _manliness_. "It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I'm just nervous."

That brightened Gokudera visibly. Tsuna had to tell himself that Gokudera was very much strong enough and very much manly enough to have survived the years as a Guardian.

Sighing, Tsuna sat down before asking, "What now? We're meeting your aunts today, right?"

"Yeah, they're at the house preparing a light snack when you're there. They say it's customary to prepare something for guests, especially those who are our _special someones._ Don't worry too much, though. Just act like a normal girl and they'll be okay with it."

Tsuna wanted to ask how a _normal girl_ acted like.

"What about my voice though? I don't think I can talk in falsetto all of the time."

"Not to worry, Juudaime! Reborn-san had gladly lent us a voice changer! It's a device that, well, changes your voice. He says it's been used for covert missions in the past before and that you should begin using this to prepare yourself for other covert missions in the future. He also wanted to say that if you mess up, he'd be gluing this to your throat for the rest of your life."

Gokudera took out a necklace out his pocket and handed it to Tsuna, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Tsuna didn't want to touch the thing but took it nonetheless.

Seeing the miniature dials in the little thing, he began to fiddle with it. Putting the device near his throat, he said, "Hello?" which earned a surprise from him and everyone else in the room.

"Kyaaa! Kawaii!! That's so cute, Tsuna! Sounds like a real cute girl's voice to me!" was Kyoko's response.

Haru wanted to try it on but Tsuna had smiled and shook his head, afraid he'd never be able to get it back from the girl.

Nana had squealed. And is still squealing now.

Bianchi had only nodded in praise for the little device and said, "It suits you."

To which Tsuna blanched when he heard it.

That whiny little _girly_ voice _suited him?!_

No.

Way.

Yamamoto had laughed when he heard Tsuna's "new" voice. Gokudera had begun praising him nonstop about how amazing he is for being able to produce such a lovely and enchanting sound. To which Yamamoto nodded furiously in agreement.

Tsuna wanted to die right then.

How in the _world_ was he gonna survive this predicament? He could only shake his head in disbelief, suddenly knowing that the worst hasn't come yet.

In the midst of all the squealing, Tsuna sighs, "I'll never be able to live this down, would I?"

* * *

Thank you so much to those who left a review for the last chapter! All of them made my day!:D

To: lilxtenshi, heavenstar72, Taylor, T-gal, IcedCandy, Jade, Anime and all that other stuff and Phoenix of the Northern Lights, I've updated! I hope you get to read this!:D

To: wind-master-redmoon and Vanilla Kiss, poor poor Tsuna! Haha! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

To: RoxasIsReal13, yes, it was such an evil cliffhanger, wasn't it? I hope this was a good continuation for you!:D

To: CucumberKun, idiotlord, goodemily547 and littlegirl-chan, thank you for liking this! Your reviews brightened my day!

To: Sadi, Mizuki hikari, Rings of Saturn and cheerful-pinkstar, Mukuro and Hibari will come later on :D

To: Haruciel, manga4life and SugarIceTea, I'm glad you thought they weren't OOC! Haha! And I'm very glad you thought it wasn't a disappointment!

And, to: Craze Izumi, Momo-chan and Jack of Trade, there. Gokudera and Yamamoto's reactions. Haha! Don't think I did it well enough, but I tried! Thanks for reading and reviewing last time!:D

In the next chapter, I suppose Tsuna will meet Yamamoto's aunts. Although I already have an image of Yamamoto's aunts characters, can anyone leave a suggestion on how Yamamoto's aunts would act like as well?:D

Reviews are very much appreciated! But thank you for reading!:D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow. It's been so long since I updated.

**Why Me  
Chapter 4**

And so, Tsuna found himself sitting in Yamamoto's living room, wearing a dress, and high heels, in front of two very, very imposing women.

Tsuna smiled nervously at Yamamoto's aunts.

Bowing as he sat down, he hoped the voice changer worked as he said, "Um…Konnichiwa, Hastuka-san, Hatsumi-san, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hatsuka, the elder one, merely looked at him in disdain. Hatsumi, on the other hand, smiled at him and bowed as well in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, young lady. Takeshi's only getting older and older so I think that it's great he finally found someone to invest his time in."

Tsuna smiled and nodded. Unable to say anything else, he looked at Yamamoto –only to find him fidgeting in his place. Surprised, as Yamamoto was always, always the calm one, Tsuna reached over to Yamamoto's lap and placed his hand over the boy's almost trembling ones. Yamamoto looked startled at first, but upon seeing Tsuna's smile, he slowly began to smile again. And as soon as it was gone, Yamamoto's signature calmness came back again.

Softly so that his aunt's wouldn't hear, Yamamoto whispered, "Thank you, Tsuna."

Tsuna shook his head and smiled back in return.

"Well," Hatsuka began, a brow raised while fanning herself, "It seems that our dear, dear Takeshi-kun has found his mate."

Hatsumi giggled, "Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it ane-san."

Nodding, Hatsuka snapped her fan close. Peering closely at Tsuna, she began, "Although I feel that Takeshi-kun is still hiding something from us. Is he, Sora-chan?"

Tsuna almost jumped from his seat in surprise when he heard that. "I don't understand, Hatsuka-san. Yamamoto-kun doesn't seem to be hiding anything."

Straightening up, Hatsuka narrowed her eyes, "Is that so…?"

"Maa, maa, Hatsuka-nee. Stop scaring Sora-chan." Turning to Tsuna, she smiled apologetically, "Sorry for that, Sora-chan. Ane-san is always like that. Most people who meets her for the first time always, always gets the impression that she's scary. But really, ane-san is pretty soft-hearted. You've just got to know her first, right, ane-san?"

Hatsuka didn't even nod for that.

When Tsuna first arrived here, he was greeted immediately with Yamamoto's two aunts. Wearing the light blue spaghetti-strap dress Gokudera and Yamamoto had bought him, suddenly, he felt extremely exposed. It wasn't until the younger of the sisters smiled at him did he feel slightly more relaxed.

The two sisters were as different as night and day, he noticed. While the other one smiled easily, the other one barely smiled at all. While the older one was strict and looked imposing, the younger one looked unassuming and kind. It doesn't take a genius to realize who Tsuna liked better.

"Sora-chan," Hatsumi called, for that was the female name they gave him, "Takeshi-kun sure has great eyes for women, doesn't he?"

Surprised, Yamamoto stammered, "N-not really, 'ba-san."

"Oh, but I think you do, right, ane-san?" Hatsumi winked, "Sora-chan is really pretty."

Tsuna decided he was going to be really, really, _really_ sick after this.

"And that dress looks really good on you, too! It accentuates your figure perfectly!"

He was gonna be sick. And he was _so_ gonna burn this dress.

Not wanting to be rude, Tsuna forced himself to say, "Th-thank you, Hatsumi-san. Actually, Yamamoto-kun picked this dress for me."

"Oh!" Hatsumi said, giggling, "Is that so? My, Takeshi-kun. You've got good tastes in clothes as well now? In the five years we haven't seen each other, you've changed so much! I am considerably amazed by this progress! I had a feeling you were going to end up as a single, lonely baseball guy. Ah, this is wonderful, Takeshi-kun! I am so happy for you!"

Tsuna wanted to slap himself. Hard. Hatsumi was beginning to like him more than they wanted. If this goes on…well, Tsuna hoped this wouldn't go on. Yamamoto's aunts seemed to favor shotgun marriages. And that was something they were all afraid of in the beginning.

"U-uh, thank you, 'ba-san. But, I guess I just got lucky picking the dress. And I guess," Yamamoto paused, unsure, "I guess it was extreme good luck too that I was able to meet and f-f-fall in l-love with Tsu-Sora-chan."

Hatsuka shot Yamamoto a piercing gaze as soon as he finished. Hatsumi just smiled knowingly. This was trouble. And even if he knew it, he realized he won't be able to do anything about it. Yamamoto prayed that the week would pass by quickly.

"Well," Hatsumi started, "I think it's about time lunch is served, yes? Do you think your father is quite done in the kitchen?"

Yamamoto stood up as he said, "I'll go check."

Tsuna wanted to kill the guy as soon as he stood up and left him there, alone, with his aunts. So Tsuna smiled nervously, though trying hard not to, at his "boyfriend's" aunts.

"Sora-chan," Hatsumi began, "I'm glad to finally meet you. When we first got here, Hatsuka nee-san and I were a bit shocked when we saw Takeshi and _another boy_ feeling each other. I hope you aren't too angry about that. Well, boys are boys sometimes."

Tunsa had almost forgotten _why _he was in this predicament, but when Hatsumi said that, he remembered. Surprised and caught off guard, Tsuna almost said something he shouldn't have. But he saved himself by sighing dramatically as he smiled and said, "Yamamoto-kun has apologized to me over and over again for that. He said he wasn't trying to do anything at all and that it was all a big misunderstanding."

"And you believe him?"

Tsuna looked shocked at the elder aunt's question. Then he smiled, a real smile this time, as he said, "Of course. Because he's my best friend, right? And if there's anyone in the world I would trust with my life, it would most likely be him."

With his words, both of Yamamoto's aunt's eyes widened. Before they were able to say anything though, Yamamoto and his dad had entered the room, carrying trays of food with them. When they had all settled, it was only then that both Yamamoto and his dad noticed the strange atmosphere in the room.

Turning towards his sisters-in-law, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Hatsuka's answer was a raised brow and a look of appraisal for Tsuna. Hatsumi, who was more vocal of the two, giggled and said, "You've found quite the young lady, Takeshi-kun. I'd _love_ to be able to meet with her more." Turning towards Yamamoto's father, she asked, "Do you think we can stay a week longer?"

Right then and there, Tsuna felt he was dying an extremely excruciating death.

* * *

To: Doseimostsuko, Annalin, ILURVE8059, Silly, Angelic Fatality, thank you! I updated and I hope the next one will come sooner.

To Auel, RuByMoOn17, wind-master-reborn, thank you! I'm happy you thought the humor was good!

To ShiroSilver, danpen-blue, high off of strawberry pocky, IcedCandy, dahmadhatter86, Mizuki hikari, fairytaledreamer.80, goodemily547, lunaryu, I'm glad you're enjoying the plot so far! Thank you so much for leaving a review!

To CucumberKun, I updated! And no, I'm not about to let this one go just yet. Hibari is yet to come after all.

To Aice-CAI, heavenstar72, thank you for your suggestions! Even if it isn't obvious, they all helped me form the characteristics of the aunts!

To Haruciel, I tried with the descriptions. But I failed. But don't worry! When Hibari comes..._coughcough_ we'll see.XD

Shinsei, I hope the forums are still alive. I know it's still alive since I still get email notifications. Though it isn't as active as before, huh? It's so sad... If only school wasn't so busy for me.TT

I don't know if I did okay with this chapter and I'm sorry it's so short! I'll make it up in the next chapter! But I hope you guys enjoyed this! Comments/Reviews are always welcome!3


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for loooooong wait!XD

**Why Me?  
Chapter 5**

Tsuna wanted to gag.

No. Scratch that. Tsuna wanted to gag and then make _everyone else _gag. Because it was un-fair. How come he's the only one suffering like this?

"Yamamoto-kun, is there really no other way?"

Yamamoto nervously looked at Tsuna, smiled sadly at him then shook his head, "I'm sorry, Tsuna. But if you're not there, it'll only make things worse. They might think we were fighting or something. And then who knows what they'll do. They really like you, you know. And besides," he continued, smiling brighter this time, "It'll only be for one night! After that, you're free to do whatever you please!"

"But--,"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera began, bowing apologetically at Tsuna, "I'm really sorry for including you in this! This is all my fault! If I hadn't allowed that jerk to-to-to do that! If I hadn't been so…," trailing off, Gokudera finished, "If you see it fit to punish me, Juudaime, then do as you will! I'm willing to go through anything so that--,"

"Gokudera, no one's gonna get punished." Sighing, Tsuna paced around his room, eyes glued to another dress they picked for him to wear at Namimori's festival tonight, "I said I'd do it, didn't I? I'm just nervous. There will be loads of people there! And there will be people _I know_. What if they see me wearing a dress and posing as Yamamoto-kun's girlfriend?! What if they see me wearing a dress and _recognize_ me?! I don't think any of us would want that to happen, but what if it does?! What would happen to--,"

"Tsuna?," Yamamoto asked.

"--us? They'd think we're a crazy bunch of--yeah?"

"You're nervousness is understandable. If I were in your situation I know I wouldn't be so calm. But," Yamamoto continued, smiling gently at Tsuna as he took Gokudera's hands in his own, "Gokudera and I are always here to, at least, try and prevent that from happening. You have to trust us. We'll do everything to prevent people from recognizing you."

Sitting down on his bed, Tsuna smiled, though a little strained, at his friends, "It's not that I don't trust you. But... There are just some things that we can't foresee! What if something unexpected happens and-and-I don't know! Just thinking about my identity being revealed scares me. I know I'm being pessimistic but-but... I'm afraid they'll laugh at me and that they'll shun me for doing--,"

"Juudaime," Gokudera said, interrupting him, "If anyone will shun you for doing something like this, then they're not you're friends at all. Friends accept each other no matter what they might be. If someone sees you and recognizes you and doesn't talk to you afterwards, then ignore him. That person isn't worth your time at all."

"Gokudera's right, Tsuna. And besides," Yamamoto adds, smiling, "You look like a pretty convincing girl to me. It's hardly possible that someone will recognize you no matter how long you've known each other! Even I wouldn't think that you're anything but a girl, Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked. Then he raised a brow and said, "That's _very_ comforting and all but… I still can't accept that I look like a girl if I just put on make-up and a dress! That's-that's just… _ugh_. I'm _supposed_ to be the Tenth boss of a Mafia! Aren't I supposed to be strong and tough and _manly_?! How can anyone take me seriously if I look like a _girl_?!"

Gokudera frowned when he heard that. Crossing the distance between them, he grabbed Tsuna's collar and pulled him close. Angrily, he growled, "Being a boss isn't just about looks, Juudaime. I thought you've already learned from what we've been through that being a boss isn't measured by your ability to instill fear in people. It's _never_ in the way you look. If you think that way, then I don't think you deserve to be the Tenth at all."

Seeing how hard Gokudera's grip on Tsuna shirt was, Yamamoto sighed and stood up. Gently snaking his arms around the other boy's waist, he whispered, "It's okay Gokudera. Tsuna's probably just stressed out. The words might have just slipped out without him thinking."

Still angry, Gokudera turned around in Yamamoto's hold and frowned, "I just don't want to listen to him talk like that! That's so irresponsible of him and-and it's just not right! And it's so frustrating because we've gone through so, _so_ much and he still could think like that?! I thought he was already through that! Why can't he see that he already has _everything _needed to be the Tenth?!"

Ruffling the shorter boy's white hair, Yamamoto softly smiled at him and said, "Everyone has their moments of weakness, Gokudera. It's frustrating, yes. But that's why the two of us are here for him, right?"

"Yeah, but--,"

"I'm sorry."

Hearing the apology, both boys turned to Tsuna.

Eyes downcast, Tsuna fidgeted while he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know-I… I guess I really was just being selfish. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of so many people so I kept on whining and whining and I never thought about what you two felt all that time and the two of you have done _so much_ for me and I can't _believe_ I could forget about that so I'm really, really,_ really _sorry for everything! I must have made things so difficult for you, huh?"

When Tsuna looked up, Gokudera was already in front of him. Surprised, he took a step back --only to step forward again as the other boy crushed him in an embrace. Laughing lightly, he placed his arms around the other boy as well, all the while whispering _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry'_ over and over again.

The embrace didn't last long, though, because Yamamoto had pulled Gokudera away from the hug and back beside him. He smiled at Tsuna (who thought the smile was a little _too_ strained), turned to Gokudera and said, "See, everything's all right in the end."

Gokudera nodded and smiled wide at Tsuna. And then, grabbing the dress that was carelessly thrown over a chair, he said, "It's almost time for the festival. I'll call your mom so you could prepare, okay?" Then he gave the dress to Tsuna (who took it tentatively) and ran out of them room, all the while calling for Nana.

Staring at the dress in mournful disdain, he sighed. This was what he said he'd so, right? And both of his friends had done so much for him, went so much as to willingly sacrifice their lives for him, so this was the least he could do. Right?

Feeling a pat on his back, Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto. Tilting his head, he asked, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for everything, Tsuna. Next time, the two of us will make it up to you."

Before Tsuna could say anything, Yamamoto had already left the room; probably to dress up for tonight's festival as well. Shaking his head, Tsuna smiled.

Out of everything in the world, he surely wouldn't dare and replace his two friends.

Gingerly putting the dress on, he figured he'd spare both Yamamoto and Gokudera from the gagging.

--

'_I agreed to this. I agreed to this. I agreed to this. I agreed to this.' _was Tsuna's mantra all the way until he reached Namimori High with Yamamoto and his two aunts.

Thankfully, the two sisters (the younger one, anyway) were preoccupied with reminiscing their times back when they were young. It gave Tsuna the space he needed to calm himself down before parading himself in the midst of people he knew.

"We're here, Tsuna."

Staring nervously at Yamamoto, he gulped and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he took Yamamoto's offered hand and followed the other boy through the crowd.

"Sora-chan," Hatsumi cooed, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying this: You really look so pretty tonight! That dark blue dress suits you perfectly! I'd say it looks better than the one you wore the first time we met. Ah, if only I were young again!" And then, turning to Yamamoto, she winked, "Now, Takeshi-kun, take care of Sora-chan, all right? We wouldn't want her to be taken by someone else, yes?" Grabbing her sister's arms, she led the two of them further inside the school grounds, "Don't wait for us tonight, Takeshi-kun. We'll manage to go back by ourselves." And, finally, waving goodbye, she said, "It's nice knowing you, Sora-chan. I just wish Takeshi-kun's father had allowed us to stay longer because I would have _loved_ getting to know you even more."

Bowing to the two sisters, Tsuna replied, "It was a pleasure meeting the two of you as well," conveniently leaving it off at that. He didn't want to lie that he would have _loved_ the two to stay, right? Yelling, Tsuna added, "Have a good night, Hatsumi-san, Hatsuka-san!"

In the distance, Hatsumi smiled and nodded, dragging the elder towards a stall that sold all sorts of fans.

Left alone, Tsuna turned to Yamamoto and said, "I didn't know they were going to leave us."

Chuckling beside him, Yamamoto nodded, "Me, too. But it's a good thing, right? No need to be alert all the time."

"Yeah, but still. We've got the rest of the school to worry about."

Yamamoto didn't disagree with that.

--

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded, laughing, "I think I'll be fine. I'll be with Kyoko and Haru anyway. But don't take too long! I don't want to spend my entire night like this!"

"Even though you're with Kyoko?" Yamamoto teased.

Tsuna scoffed, "Not as a girl."

Yamamoto laughed, "Right." And then, sobering, he smiled gratefully at Tsuna and said, "Thank you."

Shrugging, Tsuna answered, "You don't have to thank me. You and Gokudera-kun have fun. But don't take too long!"

"No problem."

Smiling gratefully at Tsuna, Yamamoto turned around and went to look for his lover.

Seeing Yamamoto's figure disappear in the crowd, he pulled out his phone and dialed Kyoko's number. After three rings, she answered her phone. Tsuna asked if it was okay if he tagged along with her for a while. She said, a little too enthusiastically, that it's okay and that she and her friends would love to have him as company. Tsuna hesitated for a second. He had thought she'd be with Haru but she wasn't. If Kyoko's friends recognize him… no. It would be okay. Tsuna asked where they were. She told him they were eating in a stand near the school entrance and if he wanted to eat something she'd order it for him already. He told her what he wanted, and then thanked her. Telling her he'd be there in a moment, he said goodbye and closed the line.

Sighing, he made his way through the crowd towards the booth Kyoko was in. He had considered calling Haru, but Haru was a little too excited and too honest for him. She was a good girl, but he didn't want to risk it.

Weaving in and out of the crowd, he almost tripped once or twice because of his shoes. They didn't make him wear heels this time, but the shoes still hurt. He figured he was way too used to wearing sneakers. Shaking his head, he continued walking. And because his mind was preoccupied with thoughts about his shoes, he was unable to notice the stares of some people as he passed by. He didn't even notice the cat callings and whistles of appreciation as he walked.

It wasn't until a guy leered at him did he notice the stares. Immediately, he blushed. And then he blinked and felt really, really, really sick. Gulping, he walked faster. He was a guy too for crying out loud! People of the same gender shouldn't be looking at him like _that_!

As he walked faster and faster through the crowd, he slipped and tripped over his own feet. Feeling himself fall, he readied himself for the impact.

He didn't expect to land on something warm and soft, though. Opening his eyes, he was met with a piercing stare.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?!

"Are you all right?"

The voice startled him back to reality. Fixing himself, he bowed at the elder boy and said, "I'm okay! Thank you!" But before he could walk away and in towards safety, the other asked, "Are you lost? Do you need help?"

"Uh," Tsuna began, refusing to look at other boy's eyes, "I'm okay. Really. I'm just looking for someone."

"Let me help you."

Tsuna wanted to smack himself. Smiling nervously, he shook his head and said, "I already know where she is. It's okay. I'm fine. Thank you."

Wanting to get the hell out from the other boy's imposing presence; Tsuna quickly turned around and began to walk away.

He stopped after a few steps, though.

He sighed, blamed himself for being too kind and turned around. Directly looking at the other boy this time, Tsuna smiled and said, "Thank you so much for helping me. And thank you for the offer. I already know where my friend is so it's okay. But honestly, thank you, Hibari-san!" Then he bowed, smiled again when he straightened up and walked away.

His back already turned towards the other boy, Tsuna missed the surprised look Hibari had on his face. When Tsuna was out of sight, Hibari shook himself. And then, surprising even himself, he smiled.

The smile was already gone before anyone else could see it though.

* * *

For pointing 'Gokkyun' out, **Megumi15 **thank you so much!

To kikirin: loli clothes? I dare not! Who knows what will happen to Tsuna then?XD

To Spiritual Wolf and Silly: I tried to put in YamaGoku there. I hope it worked out! But thank you! I'm happy you guys liked this!

To kyothefallenkit, Doseimotsuko, lunaryu, CelticAngelWings, T-gal and heavenstar72: I updated! Sorry for the loooong wait!  
To Anfu, Megumi-Chan181, shirosilver (I didn't die! Haha!XD), Piyopi, Mizuki hikari and randon alternative life: Hibari has showed up! I hope it worked out. Hahaha!XD

To wind-master-redmoon, Angelic Fatality, SnowKittens, Rings of Saturn, Yodori, shinrin13, Estrella85 and RuByMoOn17: I'm happy reading this makes you guys laugh. Hahaha! Thank you!XD

To IcedCandy: I'm glad I didn't screw up with the aunts. Hahahaha! Yay!

To Ashinan: Wow. Hearing (or reading) all that made me really happy. Thank you so much!

To Shinnie The Meanie, what. You changed your username again? Hahahaha!XD And you guys are flooding my inbox! But that's okay. It means the forums are alive!XD

Again, thank you guys for reading!


End file.
